Rekindled Love
by SK witch
Summary: Hermione attends the Charity Masquerade Ball, silently praying that he would finally come that he wouldn't let her down this time. Hermione stars wondering why she even came tonight. Would he show up this time and rekindle their love? Dramione


_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait _

Draco's muscles tensed as he saw her standing amidst the masked figures, her elegant form taking his breath away. He could recognize her anywhere – like right now, when she was disguising herself by donning a magnificently designed white mask which only covered her eyes.

She looked beautiful.

He watched her from afar, his cool gray eyes taking in her every movement. He gazed at the way her lips moved as she greeted people, the way she laughed, the way she smiled… Draco's heart ached as he continued to look upon her. It had been far too long since their last encounter. Far too long since he last held her in his arms, stroking her hair; reassuring her that he'd come back soon.

But He hadn't. He hadn't seen her for a whole year.

He had kept telling her that he was coming back, but somehow, something always came up. In the end, he didn't come back – not until now at least. He had promised her that they'd meet once in while, that he'd send her letters to keep in touch, but even with this he had let her down.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

Draco let out a sigh as he thought about all this. He had promised her so much but had been unable to keep even one of them. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. Forgive him for leaving her, for breaking all his promises…

But that was why he was here tonight. He needed to know if she still felt the way she had a year ago. He knew his feelings towards her had never died. He thought about her everyday. Not a day passed without his thoughts being filled with memories of her – memories of them together.

Draco watched as she scanned the crowd. Even from this distance he could make out she was searching for someone. Searching for _him_, to be exact.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you _

He had told her that he was finally coming back, that he would make everything alright if she came tonight. He had been unsure whether she would show up. Seeing her here now, looking absolutely breath-taking, filled him up with hope. Now the problem was how to approach her. The thought of facing her – to actually see her face up-close after one whole year - made his stomach churn in anticipation.

_Been far away for far too long_

Hermione swirled the contents of her champagne glass, silently watching the golden substance whirl around. Music filled her ears, the sweet melody slightly calming her nerves. What was she doing here? Why had she come to meet him… again?

Countless of times before, Draco had asked her to come and meet him. He would send her a letter asking her to show up at a certain place and time, filling her with hope of seeing him again.

He would never show up.

She would wait for hours, telling herself that he would come – that, this time, he'd come to meet her. But every time she went, all he did was break her heart. He would send her letters the following day, apologizing for not showing up.

Hermione hated herself for coming tonight. She had a feeling that she would go home with her face tear-stained once again. Every time this happened, she'd lie on her bed; wondering why on earth she kept going back for him – why she hadn't moved on.

Their strong relationship had blossomed during their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, where they had to share the Head Boy and head Girl dormitory. They were appalled at first of course, but as time went by, their mutual loathing turned into something neither of them suspected: love. Their hatred had slowly faded into deep passion; their love for each other shocking the entire school. Soon however, everyone had slowly accepted their relationship and had agreed that they were suited for each other. Only Draco could match Hermione's intelligence and only Hermione could handle Draco's snide remarks.

Their intimacy had continued even after they had graduated. Hermione and Draco spent a few fantastic years together, their love growing stronger all the while, until suddenly, Draco announced that he had got a promotion and had to leave for a while.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_

She sighed bitterly as she remembered their times together. He had promised her so much; promised her that they'd always be together.

"Yeah right," she muttered to herself.

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She had let him go, trusting him to keep in touch like he had said. It had killed her to see him go, but how could she have stopped him? He had been so happy about his promotion that she didn't have the heart to tell him not to leave her.

_He's not going to come today_, said a little voice in her head, _he's never going to come_. She had cried herself to sleep on many nights; cursing him for not keeping his promises, for not showing up and for making her wait. But why was she even waiting? What if she didn't matter to him anymore?

She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself from these thoughts. _If he doesn't show up today_, she thought to herself, _then I'll let go of him._

Hermione prayed with all her might that he would come; hoping that she wouldn't have to give up on him.

Draco moved forward, adjusting the sleek black, eye-mask on his face. He couldn't – wouldn't – keep her waiting any longer. With his heart thudding against his chest, he walked straight towards her; his stormy gray eyes fixed on her delicate form.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

Hermione sensed someone coming towards her; sensed a pair of eyes watching her every move. Ever so slowly, she looked up; her golden-brown eyes locking with a pair of silver-gray ones.

Hermione nearly dropped her champagne glass as she realized who was standing before her. A flood of emotions coursed through her body, making her feel somewhat light-headed. She was bursting with happiness and anger as he stood there looking at her; making her squirm.

He was standing three meters away from her, looking more handsome than ever. His night black mask matched his suit; the white shirt underneath, slightly unbuttoned, making him seem even more appealing.

She stared in disbelief as he stepped forward, his steely eyes never leaving hers. She put down her champagne glass on a table nearby, her free hand resting on top of her chest to calm her beating heart. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't imagining him. Was he really here?!

Draco stopped in front of her. Neither of them moved. They stared into each other's eyes, unable to speak. Draco ached to take her into his arms, kiss her and never let go. But he couldn't… he had to make sure that she still felt the same way about him.

Swiftly, Draco stretched out his arm; offering Hermione his hand.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Hermione looked at his outstretched hand. Should she take it or back away from him? After a moment of hesitation, Hermione gradually moved her hand from her chest and placed it on top of Draco's palm.

Butterflies erupted inside Hermione's stomach as he closed his fingers over her hand; his warm touch bringing back a torrent of sweet memories. He led her to the center of the dance floor and she turned to face him. A small smirk formed on his lips as he took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. Holding onto one of her hands and placing his other on her waist, he pulled her closer to him; her proximity sending him off the edge.

Hermione closed her eyes as they danced to soothing music; loving the feel of having him close to her again. She still couldn't believe he was actually here, dancing with her as if not a day had passed since they were together. It felt like a dream.

Neither of them said anything to each other – they were too caught up in their own emotions. Draco pulled her even closer so that her head was resting against his chest as they danced. He felt his heart soar – she didn't pull away.

Hermione's heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would rip out of her chest. She couldn't help a small smile take over her lips as she rested her head against him. His musky cologne, his warm hands… it felt like he had never left her.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand as he said this. She could feel that he had meant it – that he was truly sorry that he'd left her… that he hadn't come back for her. But was she willing to forgive him? Did his 'sorry' compensate for what she'd gone through?

Draco gently brought her head up as he felt her grip tighten around his hand; his heart shattering as he watched a single tear slide down her cheek. Hermione immediately tore her gaze away from those haunting gray eyes, silently cursing herself for letting her feelings get the best of her; she hated crying in front of him.

Draco let go of her waist and brought his hands up to caress her face; loving the feel of her smooth skin beneath his fingers. He softly wiped away the solitary tear, smirking as he felt her blush under his deft movements. Hermione gave him a questioning look, but he seemed to ignore it. Instead, he swiftly leaned towards her ear, making her inhale sharply.

"Come with me," he murmured as he let his hand travel down the length of her arm. Hermione involuntarily felt a shiver spread throughout her at his touch. She looked into his gray orbs as he firmly took hold of one of her hands; his gaze silently telling her that everything would be okay.

Unable to voice out her words, Hermione silently followed him; his hand never letting go of hers. She followed him through the great oak doors and into to the cool night; the starry sky and the bright moon made the night world seem mystical and enchanting. Hermione passed tall, magnificent yew trees that stood on either side of them until they came to a clearing surrounded by hedges with a white water fountain standing right in the middle.

Hermione was stunned by the beauty surrounding her. Sunset Poppies were gathered around the fountain, giving it a more old-fashioned look, and small blue fairies fluttered around, leaving a trail of silver dust after them.

"Hermione…"

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco, marvelling at the way the night's pale light played on him; it made him look more handsome… more mysterious.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Draco said slowly, holding his hands behind his back.

Hermione looked straight into his eyes and managed to choke out, "It has."

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay_

"Hermione, I never meant for this to happen."

"You never came back," she said looking at the ground. "I would wait for hours at the place we were supposed to meet, hoping you'd come. You never did." She could feel tears well up, but she desperately fought them off.

"I didn't mean -"

"And I always came," she interrupted, a soft hysterical laugh escaping her lips, "not once did I ever not go."

"I'm glad you never gave up on me," Draco whispered, taking her face into his hands; stroking her flushed cheek.

She looked at him sadly and whimpered, "What do you want, Draco? What do you want from us?" By now, tears were streaming down her face. "Are things between us real…?"

_'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

Draco smoothly took off her mask and looked at her, taking in her loveliness. After a moments pause, he breathed, "I love you."

Hermione blinked several times, not really sure what she had heard. After a few seconds of silence, she asked weakly, "What -"

But Draco couldn't resist the urge any longer. He swiftly leaned down and captured her lips with his own; cutting her off mid-way. His kiss was sweet and short, and he gently pulled away, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Hermione."

The shock of the kiss and hearing those four words made her head spin. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to calm her nerves. Her heart was fluttering and she felt her stomach jolt as she revisited the kiss – he had kissed her! It had been so long since they last shared such a thing, and feeling his warm lips against hers sent a shiver down her spine.

"I know it's been a year," he whispered, resting his hands on her hips, "but I still feel the same way about you." He slowly lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "I need you…" Draco was afraid that she would leave him for not coming back, or never forgive him. He was afraid that she would let him go.

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Hermione stared at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. Everything he had said was all she wanted to hear. It had been one long year – one very long year, but like him, her feelings towards him had never changed.

"I need you too," she said as she slowly removed the sleek, black mask. Curling her arms around his neck she whispered, "I love you… I always have."

Draco felt his heart soar as he heard those words. He felt happiness like never before and he felt a wave of relief spread through him. Giving her a slight smirk, he swooped down and crashed his lips against hers; pleasure coursing through his body. Hermione's knees almost gave away, but Draco's strong arms held her up. She clung on to him, fervently kissing him back; her senses going haywire as their kiss deepened. The sensation was overwhelming and they reluctantly pulled away when air became an issue.

_Believe and  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

They continued to hold on to each other as they tried to catch their breaths; a small smile of satisfaction resting on their lips. Draco gently tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear and said, "You want to go back in, or stay out here for a while?"

Hermione cocked her head to one side and smiled at him knowingly. "You already know my answer to that, Draco," she grinned as his smirk became more prominent.

"I do," he chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "But it's always nice to ask, don't you think?" he said somewhat sarcastically.

"Of course!" she laughed, noticing his sarcastic tone. "How gentlemanly of you," she said, playfully slapping his arm.

Draco lowered his head so that his lips were an inch away from her luscious ones. "And anyway," he said huskily, "we have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

Hermione noted the mischievous glint in his eyes and blushed. "Yeah, we do," she said, smiling coyly. She looked at him fondly; gazing at his features as if to engrave them in her memory forever. "I love you," she said once again, emphasizing how much she had missed him and how glad she was that he came back.

Draco brushed his lips against hers and whispered against her mouth, "I love you too."

Hey you guys!! I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was taking me forever to post it up on fanfiction. so I got fed up and posted it up here smiles Please leave a review on your way out...It mean the absolute world to me!


End file.
